


A Million Worlds With You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Candlelight</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Worlds With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



The candlelight glows in his heart, hot and bright and beautiful. His cheeks are flushed pretty pink and his beautiful eyes are lust-blown, and his heart is beating erratically. He would give anything to be able to feel the sensuality of arousal, to touch this man and feel his caress. He craved his touch, wishing to reach out and touch his gorgeous toned muscles and soft, warm skin. There is a hunger in his soul. 

Jude is taking a chance with his heart; however, it is a risk he needs to take. A ‘no’ could swing to ‘yes’ and a delicate kiss could prompt many years of happily ever after. Jude knows he shouldn’t fall in love with Zero, but he is helpless to the tenderness that beats like a drum in his heart. 

He adored Zero, in all the ways he shouldn’t have…In his delighted smile, the sparkling light in his beautiful eyes, and in the way his arm protectively—jealously—circles Jude’s waist when other men get too close. 

It was wrong to love Zero; the blond was a player who didn’t ‘do’ relationships with guys. Even though it felt like Zero was the love of his life, the man was flawed. Jude was Zero’s secret; something he had to hide, but that didn’t matter to Jude. He loved the blond, and the heart wants what the heart wants.

Yet Zero wasn’t all faults and screw ups; he was sweet and kind, and loving in the ways he never showed his open heart to anyone other than Jude. Jude’s mind thinks of the good, the positive of loving Zero, and he tunes out the negative. A life with Zero would mean never being alone, but instead, always with the man who could make him laugh and smile even on rainy cloudy days. 

Jude tried to hide his feelings, hoping that his desires for Zero would fade out with time… but they didn’t. His love only grew stronger with each passing day until he was unable to hide his feeling any longer. Jude is not drunk. He is buzzing, sure, but he is not so far down the long neck bottle that he doesn’t know what he just did. What mistake he just made. It is a mistake because Zero is his part time lover, a hookup. Jude wants more, much more, from the blond, but he knows that wasn’t in the cards. If past experiences was anything to go by. 

He still made his move; hoping fate would tip in his favor. 

He had kissed Zero, a mistake, and he knew it. He just could not get caught up with the bad boy once again. Jude started to leave, to flee--he couldn’t look Zero in the eye now that he had kissed him. But Zero stops him, a firm hand to his chest and Jude is not sure, but there may be tears in his eyes. Tears of joy, tears of sadness; he is not sure. He screwed up. He never should have kissed Zero. But it seemed his actions were not his downfall, but instead his uprising. 

Zero reaches to palm his cheek fondly, and Jude, unable to stop himself, leans into the touch, sighing softly. Everything blurs for a second, but when his vision clears Zero is kissing him, and Jude groans and kisses him passionately, his hands gently running over Zero's back soothingly. 

The sensible thing to do is stay friends, to keep up the game to prevent ruining an amazing friendship they have. But the truth is they are already closer than friends, both wanting to be lovers, soul mates even. 

Jude leaves his thoughts behind, only to come back to Zero's lips on his, kissing him soft and sweet, his big hands curling around Jude's hips and his thumbs gently brushing over the cut of his hipbone peeking out from over the waistband of his sweats. Jude suddenly feels like he is without air, he is breathing faster and his heart is beating frantically in his chest. 

But all is calm when Zero whispers those three sweet little words "I love you", and Jude smiles into the kiss, feeling like he can breathe once again. A single kiss upon Zero’s sweet lips, pointed him to the path of love. He never thought he would find the love of his life, and he expected Zero to push him, yet he was wrong. 

Zero wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, and kissed him with every ounce of love in his heart, and for the first time in Jude’s life, he truly felt alive. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/719160.html?thread=94981944#/t94981944)


End file.
